Starting All Over Again
by mercurialmaiden
Summary: Sasuke's been given a chance at a life & love. Transported back in time Sasuke must do the best he can to make things right while trapped in a 7 year old's body. Will he be able to pursue his blond and save his clan at the same time? SasuNaru
1. Damn Regret

**Author's Note:** The SasuNaru pairing has always been my OTP before ItaNaru came in the picture. Actually the reason my love for this pairing lessened was because of all the sad things happening between Sasuke and Naruto and it just tears me up so much everytime I think about them. SO YEAH! I decided to make my own verse where everything's been done. Naruto's dead, Itachi's dead, Orochimaru's dead and Sasuke's left going insane. So I thought hey, I want a happy SasuNaru fic and a not so bad ass Itachi and thus the birth of "Starting All Over Again" came! I hope everyone likes it. And I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors.

**Summary:** Sasuke's been given a chance at a life and love. Transported back in time our onyx-eyed shinobi must do the best he can to make things right while trapped in a 7 year old's body. Will Sasuke be able to pursue his blond and save his clan at the same time?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. He belongs to his rightful owner, Sasuke...errr Kishimoto-sensei?

--

**PROLOGUE:** DAMN REGRET

_"Sasuke…I forgive you." his face showed no trace of anger nor of pain. There was only love in his eyes and it was directed for him and him alone. Yet before his heart of ice finally realized what he had done, Naruto's last parting breath had left him. "I..love you Sasuke, I've always had." and then he was gone._

----------

----

--

The ebony haired teen screamed in despair and agony clutching his head in his hands desperately trying to forget, to erase the blond's image in his mind. "NO NO NO NO NO!!!! Naruto, why? Why won't you hate me?!! I fucking betrayed you! I fucking left you! I fucking chose revenge rather than to be with you! I don't deserve your love. I don't! I fucking don't!" he growled through gritted teeth, pulling at his hair in desperation, in grief and in pain.

Naruto's lifeless form remained vivid in his mind. Brimming tears continued to stream down his cheeks. How long he had been in this condition he didn't know and he simply didn't care. All he could see and hear were Naruto's words, the fight that had ensued, the way he had looked at him, the way he smiled at him despite his betrayal, his cruelty and especially his deceit. "Naruto I lied!" Sasuke cried out throwing various objects all over his rented apartment.

No one knew where he was. Orochimaru died by his own hands. The bastard got what he deserved for feeding Sasuke's lust for revenge that resulted in the destruction of the only person that mattered. The Konoha nins won't be able to find him, or maybe if they did it'll be his lifeless body that they'd find.

"I lied when I said you never meant anything to me. I lied Naruto! I love you, you dobe! I've always had! But I was scared, scared because I know that when I'm with you the feelings will only get stronger. So I chose to lie. I wanted to cut our connection, I didn't want it to be you that I must kill for me to acquire the mangekyou sharingan! Do you understand it now? Do you? Answer me Naruto! Answer me!" he screamed, desperately wanting to hear his voice again, to hear him answer his questions, to call him teme and to tell him he's being a bastard. Anything but the silence of the night and the coldness of the air and especially not the lifeless body that remained at the forefront of his mind.

_"And you know what's funnier eh Naruto? I found out Itachi didn't really kill our clan. That he showed me those images for my sake so I would sought out revenge. For me to get stronger."_ a bitter chuckle escaped his lips. _"Imagine that! I'm pitiful right? I lost everything. I lost you. And for what? Wanting to kill my brother for something he didn't do? Tell me Naruto, I'm the stupidest person alive right? I could already imagine you telling me that."_ Sasuke slumped against the wall burying his face in his arms wiping off the tears that refused to stop. "But then that's the only thing I could do right now do I? Imagine you. Imagine you here with me. Imagine my arms wrapped around you. Imagine your smile. Imagine your laugh. Imagine all your stupid tricks. I'm left with my stupid imaginations!"

Sasuke threw his head back pounding it against the wall behind him. "If only I could do everything all over again. I would stay by your side until you get sick of me. I would protect you. I would make you happy. I would make everyone that so much as call you a murderer and a demon writhe in pain. I would make you smile everyday. I would love you. I wouldn't care about revenge. I wouldn't care about anything but you. Dammit Naruto! I need you! I fucking need you usuratonkachi!" never before in his life did Uchiha Sasuke realize other than in that exact moment just how much Naruto meant to him. And the sad part was it was too late.

For some endless moments Sasuke continued to bang his head against the wall, mind filled with the memories of the blond teen. He thought back to their times in the academy up until their graduation as genins. He could still remember Naruto's lone figure sitting by the swings and the nasty comments people made about him. At that time he was too blinded with rage for his brother to actually care for anyone. He didn't realize just how much Naruto had lost. He was so absorbed in his own hatred that he didn't notice how much Naruto was hurting inside, of how much Naruto needed someone to be there for him. Just like how much he needed for someone to be there for him as well. Everyone else was just annoying, but he knew that Naruto was different. Yet, he didn't made any move to make friends with the blond.

And then he got teamed up with Naruto and Sakura. He remembered their first Class C turned Class A mission. Kakashi had told him the reason why Naruto got into his state. It was because of him. Naruto went berserk when the blond thought he had died from Haku's attacks. It was already painfully obvious how much he meant to Naruto, yet again he was too blind to care.

Then the memory of the Chuunin exams came. His fist connected with the hard cold floor as he was reminded of the snake sannin's face. It was him! It all started with him. He fed Sasuke's hunger for power and he was too much of an idiot to readily comply. Then there was the fight at the Valley of the Ends. Such painful memories. He just couldn't take it anymore.

A sudden loud bitter laugh broke the silence of the night. Sasuke felt like he was loosing the last strands of sanity that he had left. Fingering the kunai in his pocket, the ebony haired teen brought it towards his neck and positioned it upon the cursed seal that fucking snake bastard had marked on him. He played with that spot for some endless seconds before finally plunging the kunai in.

Sasuke relished in the feeling of pain. Pushing the cold hard metal more inside, Sasuke started twisting the kunai upon his new wound. Here and there it went. He didn't mind the pain from it, actually he delighted in the sensations he was having. Somehow he noticed that the pain in his heart was starting to lessen. He began cackling like a mad man delighted at the thought of getting rid of the pain of his heartache and especially the painful memories he had of Naruto.

The onyx-eyed shinobi made his decision, he preferred to die. Another laugh escaped his lips for the idea of death frightened him no longer.

Plucking out the kunai from his bleeding wound, Sasuke brought his blood soaked hands and kunai right above his chest directly where his heart resided. "Naruto..." he mouthed slowly pushing the kunai's tip into his chest. Tear stained cheeks and blood shot red eyes stared at the glowing moon outside, an image of his bestfriend and would have been lover still refusing to dismiss. Everywhere he looked there was Naruto and it hurt too fucking much.

Gripping the kunai tighter in his palm and without further hesitation Sasuke plunged it into his heart needing to stop the pain he felt from Naruto's death. He'd rather have physical pain than being reminded over and over again of what he had done.

A short moment after the ebony haired teen began feeling warm blood flowing from his wound. "It's difficult to breath Naruto." he gasped out as the results of what he had done to himself was finally taking a toll on his body. "Did you feel...the exact things...I'm feeling right now?" More and more blood came oozing out from both wounds he had inflicted upon himself, Sasuke began coughing up blood as well. "Naruto..." he gasped again struggling for breath. "If I...plucked my heart right now..." another gasp and then another. Sasuke fought the urge to fall into unconsciousness, he wanted to feel more of this pain. It was only fair for Naruto and he more than deserved it. A sad smile grazed his lips as tears started to fall once again. "...if I gave my heart to you...Naruto would you accept it?"

Flashes of his life passed right before his eyes mostly the times that he had spent with the blonde. Over and over again he saw the memories they shared. He could feel his heart beginning to beat at a much slower pace, Sasuke's eyes began to fall shut.

He knew his end was near and welcomed it with absolute abandon, life just didn't make sense anymore, not without Naruto. For the first time in a long time the onyx-eyed teen felt peace, he savored in the thought that he was going to where Naruto was. They were going to be together again.

But that peaceful feeling however was short lived. Without warning, a sudden deep excruciating pain exploded in his senses. He was hurting everywhere. Sasuke wanted to scream but no voice would come out of his mouth. "Nggghh..." he groaned instead choking and coughing up more and more blood. He felt like he was being cut into little pieces. Sasuke thrashed and cursed under his breath but he couldn't bring it in himself to care of how much pain he was currently going through.

Up until the last seconds of his life Naruto's smiling face remained in his mind. "I...love you Naruto." he managed to utter before his breath finally left him.

--

"I cannot let this happen oneechan, I cannot! It pains me just seeing how much of a disaster has happened between these two." The red-haired celestial maiden exclaimed walking to and fro a frown creasing her smooth forehead as she took glances with what seemed to be a crystal ball, her expression getting darker by the minute.

The green-haired celestial maiden gave out an exasperated sigh. "We cannot interfere with the human world Hikari. It is against the rules of Law and Order. My heart also is breaking for them but as much as I want to help them, you know I can't"

"Why not? You're the high priestess. Surely you can do something about this."

"I may be the high priestess but that doesn't mean I can just toy with the human world." the green-haired maiden retorted.

"We are not going to toy with it. We're going to fix it. Besides with a heart filled with so much regret like that human, wouldn't it be better if we grant his wish? It is surely going to be for the better. So much time apart, so much time wasted. You've done the same thing with that certain couple thousands of years ago. And they turned out great for each other. Why couldn't you give this one a chance?" the redhead retorted back trying her best to convince the older maiden.

"I only did that because..."

"Because you were moved with their love for each other. And what's happened now is exactly the same thing. With us granting his wish it might as well be for the good of their world. So many unnecessary deaths oneechan! It pains my heart to see such deaths and for what?"

The older maiden sighed in defeat. No matter how much she might deny it, her younger sister was right. This couple deserved a second chance at love.

"But if we send him back in time he would still have the memories up to his last dying breath. You know if there's one thing we can't mess up it's a human's memory. Wouldn't that be dangerous? He does have a twisted mind."

"He's learned his lesson! And with those memories in tack then all the better then! He would know the things he has to do and the things he need not do! I believe in this one. I know he won't mess up the chance we're going to give him. You felt it too didn't you? The tremor when he said those dying words."

For some seconds she continued to stare at her sister, finally she shrugged. "I did and I agree." she nodded while looking back down at the crystal ball then reached out for the hand of the younger maiden. "You ready?"

Hikari held her sister's hand in hers looking at her with worshiping eyes. "Oneechan, you're really going to...?"

"Yes my dear sister. I understand the situation. We're going to help these two." she answered smiling.

"Arigatou Yume-neechan!" she exclaimed trapping the older maiden in a tight embrace.

The green-haired girl's eyes softened. "Okay then, so are you ready?"

"Yes!" the redhead answered in excitement, gently extracting herself from the hug plucking one strand from her hair. "Can't forget to send him the message." she said then proceeded to recite a handful of incantations before the strand of hair turned into dust landing inside the crystal ball. She beamed reaching out for her sister's hand again. "Okay all set."

"Here goes. I wish for their happiness." the older maiden said then began to recite the incantations needed.

_Time and space could not even begin to define_

_Such love, regret and longing like thine_

_Turning back the hands of time we offer you_

_A chance to sought out thy love for him that lives for you_

_Here we sisters of the celestial world stand as witness_

_May your wish be granted and your heart rejoice in this_

A sudden bright blinding light seemed to fill the whole place as they continued chanting the incantation then without warning, everything stopped. The siblings gazed at each other. Hikari's smile went up to her ears. Yume couldn't help but smile back.

Meanwhile in the human world, slowly at first but then with great speed, time began racing backwards.

--

"Sasuke...sasuke wake up dear. It's time for school."

The ebony haired teen groaned as he crawled deeper into the mattress, wrapping the blankets tighter around his body.

"Sasuke...it's time for school son!" another voice called out.

"What?" he asked mind still a little fuzzy from sleep. Sasuke gently lifted his head off the pillows slowly prying his eyes open._ "What happened?"_ he mentally asked and just as he was trying to get more semblance of what was happening around him his thoughts instantly crashed down on Naruto.

The all too familiar ache in his chest began it's vicious assault. Streams of tears started making it's way down his cheeks. "NO! DAMMIT DAMMIT! Why am I alive? How the hell am I still alive? he repeatedly cursed under his breath. He didn't want this. No, not another day of torture. Of thoughts of Naruto! He just wanted it all to end. If he ever found out who had the cheek to save him from his suicide attempt he's going to make sure that person suffers. "Naruto....Naruto...I'm sorry! I still can't be with you. But don't worry ne? I'm going to be with you soon. I promise. We'll be together again." he kept murmuring under his breath convincing himself that soon he was going to be reunited with his beloved.

"Ototou, are you sleep talking again?"

Sasuke's eyes snapped wide open. _"What in the..."_ he knew that voice all too well.

All too suddenly, he realized that something was amiss. With the wound he had inflicted himself the other night it was impossible for him if he did ever survived, to not feel any pain at all. The ebony haired stared at the bed that he was currently lying on. A sudden deep seated feeling seemed to awaken his senses. The scent of the sheets smelled ridiculously familiar. It was a scent that he thought he might never smell again.

"He's not waking up hahaoya."

"Oh my poor baby, he's still upset about what happened to his ninja toy set 'Tachi."

A hand suddenly was resting upon his shoulder shaking him. "Sasu-chan, hey come on now. Better wake up or you're going to miss breakfast."

_"Sasu...sasu-chan?"_ only one person ever called him that.

Against Sasuke's better judgment he was instantly on his feet facing the two people in front of him. His heart almost stopped from what he saw. "O...okasannn?" eyes darting from the image of his mother then unto the other person's face the ebony haired boy felt his blood froze. "A...Aniki!!!!!????"

His mother blinked, looking at him in bewilderment. "Sasu-chan? Are you feeling well?"

Without warning, the older Uchiha sibling unceremoniously walked a few paces forward kneeling in front of him resting the back of his hand upon his forehead checking for any sign of fever. "Ototou? Are you sick?" the face that once belonged to his brother asked him voice laced with worry.

Sasuke Uchiha cannot believe what he was seeing.

He knew this was not an illusion his brother had him trapped in that much he would be able to tell. Nor was it any other genjutsu, the trained shinobi that he was he would surely be able to track it and break it down.

He took in the sight of his surroundings. He was in his old room.

He noticed his notebooks and books on the side by the shelves in a neat pile where they usually were. His closet was at the opposite side of the room, his mattress - then realizing something, Sasuke's hands immediately closed around his throat. "My voice." he said in disbelief. "What the heck is wrong with my voice?" The ebony-haired shinobi looked down at his hands he then realized to his horror that they were...small?

Eyes widening in further shock Sasuke tore himself away from the bedroom then ran hastily towards the family mirror that was in the living room, his mother and brother following him closely behind. It was then when he faced the mirror and had taken a good look at himself did he realize...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs.

Everything began spiraling out of control and then before he knew it the world turned black.

TBC

--

Like it? Hate it? Please let me know? LOL! I know it's crappy and all! But hey don't forget to leave feedbacks and reviews ne? ^^


	2. Second Chances

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for the reviews guys. Okay so in this chapter, Sasuke finally gets to see Naruto! ENJOY! Feedbacks will be placed at the bottom of every chapter. I'm sorry for some grammatical errors too. I've approached a few beta readers but they still haven't replied to any of my messages so yeah, I'm still pretty much waiting.

**Summary:** Sasuke's been given a chance at a life and love. Transported back in time our onyx-eyed shinobi must do the best he can to make things right while trapped in a 7 year old's body. Will Sasuke be able to pursue his blond and save his clan at the same time?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. He belongs to his rightful owner, Sasuke...errr Kishimoto-sensei?

**Chapter 1:** Second Chances

--

Sasuke cringed - squinting at the blinding light that seemed to flood his vision.

Bringing a hand to his face the raven-haired teen cracked one eye open slowly this time, taking a moment to adjust to the brightness of his surroundings. Half a minute after when his eyes were finally able to gaze around without squinting or hurting it Sasuke rose to his feet. Everywhere he looked he could see white.

"What is this place?" he asked craning his neck from side to side. The last thing he remembered was being in his old room face to face with his mother and his brother and seeing himself being seven years old again which by now he determined was all but a dream because there was no way in hell it could have been true.

Closing his eyes in weariness, Sasuke again brought a hand to his face resting his head against it. For minutes he stayed in that position, he figured he was somewhere between life and death. He recalled the suicide attempt he had the previous night and apparently he was dead or something remotely near said assumption. Shrugging, Sasuke opened his eyes looking back at his surroundings. Well it doesn't matter. All he wanted right now was to see Naruto and to be with him again.

Sasuke snorted. He was deluding himself. A part of him fervently hoped that he could be with Naruto in the afterlife. But somehow he knew it was not the case. "If I were truly dead, there's only one place for me to spend eternity in." he said sighing in resignation. "Hell."

A sudden pang of pain shot through him, the onyx-eyed teen grimaced reminded once again about his blond.

"Dammit." he hissed clutching at his chest falling to his knees. "Naruto, why am I still hurting?" his voice cracked. "Death was supposed to end everything. To bring me to you. So why am I still in pain?!" the ebony-haired demanded holding back tears that threatened to fall. However, no matter how hard he tried to hold it in, it didn't take long before he was crying his heart out. It just seemed to be all that he had been doing lately. Cry, cry, cry and cry some more.

"You're still hurting because you are not dead, Sasuke-kun." a voice was suddenly heard, almost sounding sad.

Sasuke sucked in a breath eyes widening just the tiniest fraction. The ebony haired shinobi lifted his gaze and was met by the image of a young woman. He probably looked weak and pathetic but he couldn't bring himself to care. "Good luck convincing me with that." he said not really putting thought into his words nor did he care about the strange clothing the young redheaded woman was wearing. His eyes had a haunted look to them.

"I've seen everything Sasuke-kun. And I understand what you're going through. I am here to help." Hikari said walking towards him a smile on her lips.

Sasuke laughed bitterly gazing up at her like she was stupid. "Help me? Like anyone could actually help me." he replied wiping the tears off his face replacing it with a scowl on his forehead. "So I'm guessing you're the one taking me to the land of the dead or whatever."

Hikari sighed shrugging but the smile on her face didn't waver. "Don't be silly Sasuke-kun. I don't work for Hades or for Death. Do I even look like the type? Do you see me carrying a Scythe at all?" she answered a hint of playfulness in her voice hiding the obvious sadness she was feeling for the young shinobi.

Sasuke's scowl deepened. "First you say I'm not dead and now you say the stupidest things acting like we are on friendly terms. If there's something you have to do - then just do it. I'm sure the only thing you can do for me right not is to get this over with."

The redhead shrugged heaving out a deep breath closing her eyes in contemplation. She knew this was most likely how the human would react, drawing closer to the ebony-haired teen, she thought it would be better if she used a different approach. She put her authoritative stance on then looked down at him like what a mom would look at her son if he were caught doing something wrong.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you better listen to me. And listen to me good!" she thundered locking gazes with the young shinobi.

Sasuke reflexively jerked in attention from the sudden change of behavior but locked gazes with her nevertheless. He nodded in acknowledgment, he figured since nothing just mattered anymore, it would not hurt to hear what the woman was about to say. "Okay, I'm listening." he drawled.

HIkari pursed her lips raising an eyebrow. Well it looked like it was a better approach after all.

She drew closer in front of Sasuke peering deeper into his eyes. The young shinobi can't help but feel that the maiden was somehow reading him, finally she started. "I'm here to help. I know about how much you love Uzumaki Naruto, I've watched your tragic ends, the both of you, and my heart bled for you both. Now, I am here to give you a second chance to work things out. Why I'm giving you this chance? Simple. Because I know how much you're hurting and I know you would do well with what I'm about to give you. And like I said, you're not dead. Well, you actually died for a few minutes but we were able to pull you back from Death's clutches - my sister and me. Now who we are doesn't matter, what matters is what you want. And I've already given you that. It's all up to you now on how you would deal with it." she explained never breaking eye contact.

The ebony-haired teen said nothing, the words were processing in his head. He was reflecting on whether he should accept the information the woman purposely shoved down his throat or to ignore it since he was already entertaining the idea that she was absolutely crazy.

"I'm not crazy alright?" she cut in interrupting his train of thought.

Sasuke seemed to come out of a trance eyes widening. "Did you just read my thoughts?" he asked in stark surprise.

"Look! The dream you thought you had? About your mother and brother and you being seven years old again? It actually happened. And it's still happening right now as we speak."

Sasuke blinked quickly rising to his feet staring intensely at the other maiden's eyes looking at her with something akin to wonder. He was never the type to believe in crazy talk but then he could not help but feel a little hopeful. "What are you trying to say?"

Hikari shrugged letting out a breath and with a snap of her fingers, the surroundings suddenly changed. Sasuke looked around, he was in his old room again. Looking down at the sight right before him, the teen gaped mouth slightly open.

"It's me." he exclaimed looking at a much younger version of himself lying on the futon surrounded by his family. "And it's father, Itachi and my…" he paused voice cracking at the image before his eyes. "...my mother." he added in a mere whisper. A feeling he thought he had long forgotten crept its way slowly inside his heart.

"It's strange seeing them again huh?"

Sasuke pointedly ignored the question and quickly jogged to his mother's side intending to trap her in a hug. He didn't even realize up until now just how much he had missed his mother. He wanted nothing more than to kiss and hug the woman that gave him life that very moment, however to Sasuke's disappointment and surprise, he simply passed right through her.

The ebony-haired teen frowned gazing back at the woman behind him. "Why couldn't I touch her?" he asked but Hikari didn't need to answer anymore for he noticed that nobody in the room seemed to have noticed his presence.

"I'm showing you these images from your sub consciousness. Actually we're in a dream. Your dream. And this…" she said pointing at the huddle of people. "…is actually currently happening right now. You fainted earlier Sasuke-kun, I'm guessing that was due to the shock of seeing your brother and your mother again." she expressed eyes warming up taking in the look in the other's eyes - they looked alive. "It's a good thing Itachi-san was instantly by your side catching you mid-fall. Such a loving brother I'd say."

His brother.

Sasuke's eyes softened looking at Itachi's concerned and worried expression. It had been too long since he saw those eyes look at him with such love and protectiveness. Ever since the massacre he had hated him with the passion of a thousand burning suns. He had always thought of him as a cold heartless bastard but when he found out the truth straight from Madara the bastard himself, everything was too late.

The ebony-haired teen walked back to the redhead, there was something he needed to know. "If what you're saying is true, then please tell me…" he pleaded resting both hands upon her shoulders peering into her face an intent look in his eyes. "…where is Naruto? Show him to me."

The maiden's expression saddened at this. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto's…"

"Please I beg of you. Show him to me!" he pleaded again his hands digging deeper into her shoulders in desperation.

"Sasuke-kun please, before I show you Naruto, promise me something first."

"What is it?!" he asked getting impatient, he badly needed to see Naruto right that instant.

"You might have been transported back in time, but your memories are still intact. And with these memories you bring years and years of shinobi experience. All the trainings, all the techniques you were able to master, they're still there in your head. Simply put, you are still as strong as the seventeen year old you. But then the problem begins here. You're going to be living in your seven year old body, a body that hasn't undergone all the torment and all the hardships that your previous body had. And since technically you did kill your best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, you still have the mangekyou sharingan, along with the one that your brother passed down to you. Now I'm telling you this for your own good. Never use this bloodline limit, or any technique that's too much for your young body to handle because there's a possibility of you dying. And this time if you did perish I cannot interfere any longer. Are you following what I'm saying Sasuke-kun?" she explained hoping that the boy before her would understand.

Sasuke gazed downward somehow deep in thought.

So he was a seventeen year old shinobi trapped in a seven year old body and if he used power more than what his body can handle he could die. Sasuke had to always keep that in mind. Thinking about the thing regarding the bloodline limit, Sasuke's jaw tightened. So he still had the mangekyou sharingan. The blasted thing will always be there to remind him of what he had done to his best friend.

For a few more seconds the ebony haired teen remained silent. He was contemplating on the words the maiden had told him. It seemed ridiculously far-fetched but then again when he thought about it he'd rather have this illusion (because he was still reluctant to accept the situation as something that was actually happening) than to live a life full of regret, of being constantly reminded of Naruto, yearning for his touch, for his smile, yearning for everything that belonged to the blond. Also, another part of himself fervently hoped that this was real.

Darting his eyes back to the maiden, he said. "I think I understand. But what does this have to do with Naruto? Surely, you'd know I have no intention of hurting him."

"It's not him I'm worried about. You are aware of his past. Aware of the cruelty he had to face each day." she responded then snapping her finger the scene changed again.

A muffled cry assaulted Sasuke's ears and when he turned around he felt his blood drop a hundred degrees lower. He was met with the image of a young Naruto arms bound behind his back, a piece of cloth stuffed in his mouth preventing him from making any sound while kicks and punches rained down his small body. His eyes were tightly shut, streams of tears were uncontrollably falling.

Without even realizing it Sasuke's hands balled into fists gritting his teeth in repressed anger, eyebrows etched into a permanent scowl. The raven-haired could feel the familiar tingle of chidori in his palm. Over the years he had mastered the technique without having to perform the needed hand seals and now he could feel it clawing its way out of his system.

"Those bastards...." he growled - the crackling sound of the electric current began to get stronger by the second.

"Sasuke-kun! Get a hold of yourself! This is exactly what I meant." Hikari yelled deftly grabbing him, turning him around then struck him hard on the face.

Sasuke's eyes widened - the painful sting of the slap seemed to awaken him. Unceremoniously his mind began recounting the things the maiden had told him moments ago._"There's a possibility of you dying."_ The ebony haired teen shook his head fighting the strong urge to bury a chidori in the bastards' chests. He took in a deep breath - he couldn't afford to be careless.

But then how was he supposed to react? Sasuke clamped his hands to his ears, refusing to hear Naruto's sobs and such cruel laughter. "Stop! Stop it!" he screamed gazing at Hikari his eyes watering.

With a snap of her fingers, everything went back to how he saw it the moment he woke up. Everywhere he looked, everything was white again.

"Be thankful you're currently in your sub consciousness or you would have already used a massive amount of chakra in your seven year old body's system thus draining you. It might have not killed you but it could very well have you bedridden for days."

He wasn't having this conversation anymore. Sasuke was instantly on his feet, gripping the maiden by the arms shaking her. "Let me out of this place. You said before that what I saw in my house was currently happening. So the things I saw with Naruto was currently happening too. I have to rescue him. He needs me!"

"Sasuke-kun, please don't do anything out of impulse or of anger."

Sasuke swallowed a lump in his throat. In truth he wasn't sure if he would be able to do what the maiden required of him. But he couldn't bring it in himself to ponder on such thoughts for now. Naruto needed his help. "I'll keep it in mind. Just…just get me out of here!"

Suddenly a door to his right appeared Hikari nodded and motioned for him to use it. "This is our first and last meeting. Keep in mind everything that I have told you Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke gave her a brief nod before quickly closing his hand around the knob then pushing it open.

--

He awoke to someone touching his face, he could feel a damp cloth on his forehead. Prying his eyes open Sasuke took time to adjust to the blur around him until his eyesight started to have focus. He was met with the worried face of his mother.

_"So it wasn't really a dream."_ he thought. But of course he had to make certain of it. Bringing a hand to his face the ebony haired child pinched his cheeks so hard he could feel tears in his eyes. "Itai!" he cried out in pain rubbing the sore spot. _"Well, she's still here. So I guess that proves things."_

"Sasu-chan you're finally awake, I was so worried. You suddenly fainted and you were constantly struggling while you were sleeping breaking in a cold sweat. Are you alright? Are you hurting anywhere?" Mikoto, his mother asked in a rush, eyes shadowing the worry she was feeling.

Without a moment's hesitation Sasuke hands instantly circled around his mother's neck, burying his face into her chest. "Kaasan, you have no idea how much I've missed you. You can't even begin to know how much I missed you." he said feeling his emotions starting to overwhelm him.

Mikoto's eyes softened warming up to her son's actions. "Sasu-chan, what are you talking about? It was only last night when we saw each other." she said prying the peace of cloth then resting a hand to his forehead. "Well, it looks like you're alright now. But can you still go to school?"

Sasuke nodded beaming at her but his smile instantly faltered when he thought of Naruto.

"I'll have Itachi drop you in school on his way to the hokage's office. Will that be alright with you?"

Sasuke tightened his hold around Mikoto trapping her in a fierce hug. Yes he missed her so much, missed his brother so much, but he had to go. Gently extracting himself from the hug he started. "Kaasan, I can't go to school right now. I have something of dire importance to attend to."

Mikoto blinked gazing at him in wonder. "You almost sound like 'Tachi when he's about to leave for a mission for the hokage Sasu-chan." and since when did her baby learned of the word 'dire importance'?

Suddenly the door to his bedroom opened, Itachi stood by the door. Gazing down at his brother, the relief in his eyes were so apparent that Sasuke couldn't help getting a little taken aback seeing such emotions in his brother's eyes again. "What could be so important that you'd have to attend to it immediately Sasuke?" he asked having overheard the conversation his mother and brother was having.

The ebony-haired child quickly rose to his feet snaking his little arms around his brother's waist.

Itachi looked down at his brother a tad bit surprised with the gesture. The younger Uchiha was never one for physical contact. Sasuke might look up to him, admire him even - but he never dared to make the first move in showing affection to his older brother. Itachi had always thought his brother somehow hated him because their father favored him more than the smaller one. "Ototou?"

Releasing his hold on his brother, Sasuke looked up then smiled brightly at him. "I missed you Aniki." he said however his eyes went stormy again. "But I have to be somewhere, I'm sorry. I'll be back home as soon as I can." turning his gaze back to his mother Sasuke gave her another smile then ran outside his bedroom.

Arriving at the living room Sasuke momentarily stopped in front of the mirror looking at himself. It amazed him. He was really here, with his family and he could finally be with Naruto.

"Naruto..." he gasped quickly tearing his gaze away from the mirror then ran as fast as he could until he arrived outside the Uchiha manor. "Wait for me dobe. I'm coming."

Moments passed.

Sasuke's eyes remained on full alert as he ran surveying the area. He knew if he went to Naruto in this body he wasn't likely to be treated seriously by the residents that was hurting his dobe. It was then that an idea hit him. He smirked. Sasuke knew exactly how to approach the situation.

Arriving at a deserted alley the ebony haired teen halted in his tracks. Sasuke looked about him making certain that no one was around. He relaxed when he couldn't feel any chakra signature nearing his spot, quickly he performed a few simple hand seals. He remembered during this age that he was already able to pull off a simple henge technique. He was sure he could do this without it taking a toll on his body. Speaking of which, he had to do something about that. But right now, he had to get to Naruto.

"Henge." he uttered as a puff of smoke erupted. Sasuke's smirk widened.

He took the ANBU mask hanging by his neck placing it on his face. Now this was more like it. That wasn't so hard at all disguising himself into his seventeen year old only this time he was posing as an ANBU and was not wearing the hideous clothes Orochimau had him wearing for years. Spotting a nearby tree Sasuke leapt onto it, then jumped to another as he quickly made his way towards his blond.

Shortly a moment after, he landed on the very tree that Naruto was currently tied up against. The ebony haired teen arrived at a secluded area in the south surrounded by trees and there was not a house that could be seen for a few kilometers. Those bastards really knew what they were doing.

Upon seeing Naruto's helpless form, the all too familiar chakra outburst began clawing its way out of his system but Sasuke held himself taking in mind the warning the maiden had left him. However that didn't prevent the growl that escaped his throat. "Leave the kid alone!" he said in a chilling voice while gazing down at the people below now looking up at him with something akin to fright in their eyes.

"ANBU!" the man with the scar on his neck exclaimed pointing at the masked figure. "What is an ANBU doing in here?"

Sasuke leapt landing gracefully on the ground in between the five men and his blonde. He eyed them in contempt making sure to distance them from Naruto."I should be the one asking you that. Dragging a child to this place."

"That is no child. He is a monster. A murderer!" the scarred man replied his face scrunched up in anger.

"My sister and my mother died because of this kid." the one to his left cried out.

"We love this village and what we're doing is a favor. This monster's going to suffer for everything that he has done!"

"He's a demon!" they all yelled in unison.

Sasuke closed his eyes trying his best to calm himself down. He could feel his insides shake and tremble with the amount and force of hatred he was feeling for these people - it was taking almost all his self control in keeping his chakra intact. His patience was seriously wearing thin. But then again he was only human after all.

Unable to control his anger, Sasuke decided to allow himself to act on his hatred on a much smaller scale. He grabbed the brown-haired man by the collar. "If you really want to see a demon, look carefully at yourselves in the mirror! He is but a child. Whatever the nine-tailed fox had done is not his fault. " he hissed shoving the man into the ground. "You think you're the only ones in pain. I lost my both my parents and my brother when the demon attacked."

The five men fell into silence.

Sasuke thought it would be best if he told them that he too have lost so much and come to think of it - it wasn't entirely a lie anyway.

"They were the only people that mattered to me, yet I lost them. But I don't go blaming the fault on a helpless kid." his hands balled into fists voice going up a notch higher. "The fourth hokage died sealing the demon inside his own son and sacrificing him in the process for you. Every last one of you! If it weren't for this child the whole village would've ended in ruins and you lot wouldn't be here alive and breathing. Sure you lost your loved ones, and I did too. Who doesn't? Death is inevitable and being a ninja village you should have been well aware of this since the start. Yet here you are treating this child with such cruelty, a child who lost everything he had since the day he was born! And you claim to love Konoha yet you hurt the very reason why this village still stands!" Sasuke finished his vision blurring. Now that he had voiced out his thoughts out in the open, it pained him all the more thinking just how much Naruto had suffered. He desperately fought the tears that threatened to fall.

The five men stood dumbfounded eyes wide. It was the first time they heard of this in a different perspective.

The tremor in the ANBU's voice seemed to stir something deep inside their hearts. They wanted to retort something in return but nothing would come out of their mouth. No matter how much they might deny it, the ANBU's words held truth but they chose to ignore fact and acted on their own hatred. They needed an escape from the pain, to have something to blame and release their rage on. It was the only thing that mattered to them.

"The hokage's son." the scarred-man finally said. He had always looked up to the Fourth Hokage, had always respected and admired him. The Yondaime loved his village more than anything in the world, everyone in the village knew of this. Whenever he left the hokage tower and roamed around the city, he always had that blinding smile on his face. The man fell to his knees, fingers digging into the earth. "Yondaime-sama." all too suddenly he felt shame - needing for the ground to swallow him whole.

Sasuke took in the faces of the five of them. They looked like they were having a battle with their inner selves. The name of the hokage was being muttered under their breath their eyes holding sudden remorse and shame. Tearing his gaze away he walked to where Naruto's body lay unconscious.

"Dobe." he whispered feeling his voice crack. He could not help it, he'd missed him so much, yearned for him every minute of his life and now he's finally here in front of him alive and breathing. Sasuke proceeded to take the piece of cloth in his mouth and began unbinding the ropes in his hands behind his back. He then heaved him up and took him into his arms cradling him against his chest.

Looking back at the figures a few feet away from him. Sasuke said. "I hope you reflect on the things I've told you and treat this child the respect he deserves." and with that he went on his way leaving five men contemplating amongst themselves.

"Naruto..." he muttered as he continued to leap from tree to tree. "You're safe now." he added wiping the tear stained cheeks with his free hand then placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

TBC

--

Like it? Hate it? How is it so far? I'd love to hear opinions and feedbacks. HAHAH! WHO AM I KIDDING? IT'S CRAP! AND DID I MENTION LAME? *sobs in a corner*

--

**(FEEDBACKS)**

**sakurarie:** hi there thanks so much for dropping a review. Well, as much as I want a kick ass Sasuke, it'll appear mary sue-ish and I really am not that fond of mary sues. heh! Hmmm, Sasuke will of course want to prevent the massacre from happening but we'll sound find out.

**Sanz0girl:** Don't you just hate Shippuden Sasuke? -_- jerk! Anyway lol, he might be a jerk but I still love him that's why I'm giving this second chance. hehehe! Thanks so much for the review.

**Demon'sLOver:** Hahaha! Yeah I know. Poor bloke's gone nuts. Thanks so much for taking time to read and review.

**shadowphoenix143:** I hope I was able to pull off the emotional side of things. (I suck at angst, well I suck at writing in general but still .) heheh! I greatly appreciate you dropping me a feedback! ^_^


	3. Meeting Uchiha Sasuke

**Author's Note: **Hi minna! Thanks so much for the feedbacks and reviews that you guys have been leaving. Anyway I am feeling rather cheerful today so I decided to post the next chapter at an earlier date. Also, again *sigh* Not beta'd yet cause no one seems to like me and would take the job T____T I am still sulking over that little bit of fact.

**Summary: **Sasuke's been given a chance at a life and love. Transported back in time our onyx-eyed shinobi must do the best he can to make things right while trapped in a 7 year old's body. Will Sasuke be able to pursue his blond and save his clan at the same time?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto cause if I did Sasuke would still be in Konoha and having babies with him.**  
**

**Chapter 2: **Meeting Uchiha Sasuke**  
**

--

Naruto relished in the sensation and the feeling of warmth enveloping his senses almost seeming like he was being engulfed in an embrace. A blissful emotion seemed to pass throughout his whole body making him fervently hope for the warmth to never leave him. He wished for it to never end.

"_Take that you son of a bitch!"_

"_Rot in hell!"_

"_Murderer!"_

_"DEMON!!!"  
_

"_Do us all a favor and drop dead!"_

The blond's lower lip began to violently tremble. Naruto mentally recoiled, the words beginning its vicious assault inside his head. He could feel his eyes sting with tears at the hateful words once more. Shutting tightly blue cerulean orbs the child drew in calming breaths willing himself to not shed tears. No, he wasn't going to cry. He was sick of crying. Crying was for the weak and he sure as hell didn't want to be weak.

The hope of maybe someday having someone to care and love him would have worked in his earlier years when it came to getting rid of the pain - both emotionally and physically but he knew that wasn't the case anymore. The blond shook such stupid fantasies off his head - of warm hugs and kisses, of loving eyes and soft beautiful smiles that were only meant for him. Yes might have still been a 6 year old child but he had repeatedly told himself that the times of daydreaming and wishes upon a star were long past gone. It wouldn't do him any good to entertain such thoughts.

Unceremoniously, just like countless times before Naruto thought about the reason for his existence and obtained no answer. He thought about where he should go and discovered he was trapped. The familiar jolt of pain began ripping his heart in two. No matter how much he tried he could feel himself breaking once more. It was a futile battle - something he knew he would not be able to win.

Why did everyone hate him so much? What did he do to deserve such harsh treatment? Over and over again he hoped for an answer but nothing ever came. Once again he could feel tears sting his eyes. A choked sob escaped his throat. He was alone. He will always be alone. That depressing realization hurt a whole lot more than the beatings he experienced on a regular basis. At least he could get rid of the physical pain but the emotional torment would always be there along with that big gaping hole in his heart that he fervently hoped to be filled but was aware would never happen. A lone tear made it's way down his cheek.

Naruto brought a hand to his face intending to rub the tears from his eyes when a thought suddenly hit him rendering him halting in his movements. The situation that had happened earlier that day had happened several times before that he was already accustomed to the gag by his mouth and the ropes behind his back whenever he regained consciousness after every attack. And now the absence of the rope and cloth bewildered the child.

Slowly, ocean blue eyes fluttered open and it was then that he finally noticed several things all at once.

He first noticed the pain in his back which he could only assume was from the trunk of the tree that he seemed to be leaning against, he tried moving his legs but to no avail realizing that they had been asleep for a while. Naruto looked up then took a good look at his surroundings - though the area still seemed to have been crowded with trees he could fairly distinguish that it wasn't the same place he was being held captive before. After all, he had been brought to that place numerous times and he had somehow gone accustomed to the environment within that area.

Naruto held his hands to his face, gazing at them with wonder. Not only was he untied but he noticed the absence of the burn marks that the ropes always without a fail left on his skin. The blond proceeded to examine his legs but found no injuries. Resting his fingers to his face, Naruto began tracing the usual bruises and wounds his attackers inflicted upon him. He even made himself prepare for the pain he was surely to feel whenever his hands made contact with his damaged flesh - but to his further surprise found none.

Of course he was aware that he healed rather fast, though he really had no idea how, but he was sure however that despite how fast he healed the process never took shorter than a day. In the previous attacks and beatings he had, he always had to wait for at most twenty four hours before the bruises and the wounds completely disappeared. But now as he studied himself, his arms, legs, his chest and every part of his body that he could feel and see he realized that there was not a scratch on him.

A smile appeared on his lips though a part of him was a tad confused and was demanding for an explanation - well it didn't really matter. He was just happy about the absence of the pain that went along with the healing. Who was he to complain anyway? It was surely better off than having to nurse his injuries while trying to ignore the anguish he felt every single time these incidents occurred.

Craning his neck to the right Naruto could vaguely hear the sounds of metal clashing against metal, of voices talking - shouting, of footsteps, of the faint rush of water which he could only guess was coming from a lake nearby. Naruto's eyes widened in realization - there was a lake near the training grounds and judging from the sounds he heard it meant he was somewhere near the town square. However, the blond's eyebrows knitted together in thought and in mild confusion. In the previous attacks that had taken place, every time he would regain consciousness it would take him a whole day before he found his way back to town. It seemed the ones attacking him really wanted him to get lost, so them bringing him back to this place was out of the question. So how did he get there?

Naruto slowly rose from his position on the ground then carefully went about dusting the dirt off his clothes. The blond folded his arms against his chest looking thoughtful. Last thing he remembered was meeting the painful sting of a slap and a knee seemingly making permanent residence in his stomach. He cringed and grimaced at the memory his hand instinctively clutching at that part of his anatomy. The blond struggled for some kind of recollection but nothing seemed to come to him. He felt like pulling his hair in frustration. He couldn't remember. Naruto began flailing in his head helplessly.

But then it came.

_'Naruto...you're safe now.'_

A gasp escaped past his lips. The blond sucked in shuddering breaths for the shock of hearing those words in his head or was that a memory? - seemed to awaken the long buried hope deep inside himself. Countless times before he had envisioned and imagined someone saying those words for him but in the end they were all just a result of his stupid fantasies. Naruto went falling back on his behind on the dusty earth, hugging his knees to his chest, head bowed down, trembling hands clutching at his aching heart. No! He refused to entertain such wishful thinking ever again.

"I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry." he repeatedly told himself when he felt tears brimming his eyes.

Unfortunately the blond was too engrossed in trying to rid of the emotional roller coaster he was currently battling against that it took him a moment to notice that he wasn't alone anymore - someone was hovering above his trembling form. When Naruto finally noticed their presence he fervently hoped for them to disappear and for them to leave him alone, however since when did things sided with him.

"Hey Rei isn't that the kid your Dad keeps on yammering about." a voice suddenly asked.

The one named Rei rolled his eyes at his friend then stared down at the kid in disgust. "Yeah, that's him alright. I'd know that loser anywhere." he scoffed then squatted in front of the shaking, crying figure. "Though I never really understood why Dad keeps on telling me this kid's dangerous. I mean look at the brat Jun, he's pathetic."

"Yeah, same here. Mom keeps telling me to keep my distance but that really doesn't make sense does it?" Jun replied then walked a few paces forward pulling the blond hair making the face jerk upwards, Naruto winced at the contact. "Not only is he pathetic, he's a crybaby too. What happened kid? Lost your doll?" Jun asked mocking the child which earned a snicker from his friend.

Naruto stared wide-eyed. He could feel the familiar sense of fear and terror that always seemed to accompany the physical pain. Despite how many times he might have been abused in the past the experience still frightened him every time it happened. One would think that he should have gotten used to it by now. But unfortunately he wasn't.

"Please let me go." he pleaded in a soft tone, his whole frame still shaking as tears began flowing freely down his cheeks. He really didn't need this right now.

Rei appeared to be thinking about the request for a while. "Jun, let go of his hair." he finally said. His friend raised an eyebrow but then an understanding seemed to pass between the two. He shrugged and did what he was told.

Naruto visibly relaxed at the notion.

Darting his gaze back to the child a mischievous smirk made it's way to Rei's face. "Mmmm so how about a game? I think we'd like to play with you for a while." he said then met the gaze of his friend who smirked in return.

At the mention of the word play, Naruto can't help but gape at them with a mixture of disbelief and happiness. "Play...with me?" he hesitantly asked blue orbs shining with hope at the prospect of having friends to have fun with. He quickly rubbed the tears off his cheeks then at his eyes before looking up at them one more time.

"Yeah play. After all..." Rei replied grinning then took a kunai from his weapon's holster for a brief moment showing the blond what he intended to do with him. "Me and Jun need some live target to practice with." the malicious glint in Rei's eyes mirrored that of his friend. They were aware of course that somehow their parents and almost all the people they knew hated the brat. So he thought messing him up wouldn't really put them in trouble at all.

Naruto wasn't that stupid. He knew full well what the other meant. In the blond's mind he could practically hear the warning screaming at him to not play with the two genins, to hide and run away, to never let himself out of his apartment ever again. Getting beaten up was one thing, becoming a live target with sharp objects was a whole different scenario.

"Ummm, I ugh...I think I'll pass. I...forgot...I uhhh..." the blond stuttered struggling for something to say that would make the other two to let him leave but couldn't think of anything. He shakily lifted himself off the ground then started walking two steps back trying to distance himself from the two genins but his attempt was futile for the two held both his wrists in a tight grip. Naruto began to panic, eyes darting anywhere hoping against hope that someone would be there to help him. Though he knew it wasn't likely going to happen. "Please...no. I don't want to play. I...can't...I don't..." Naruto gulped the lump in his throat, knees going weak, vision blurring from the tears that threatened to fall once more. "Someone... help me please!" he finally cried out in despair.

"Heh! Such a little coward aren't you?" Jun said gripping the blond's wrists tighter. "Now shut up and stop squirming or I'll make you swallow a shuriken."

"No please don't I...." Naruto pleaded once more. His eyes widened as saucers when he saw the genin name'd Jun lift his free hand. Naruto could see it coming, he was going to get struck in the face. Again, he was helpless. The blond could only shut his eyes preparing himself for the pain that was soon to follow.

"Jun look out!" Rei suddenly yelled letting go of his hold on the blond's wrist tackling his friend to the ground.

Feeling the wind got knocked out of him Jun gazed in mild surprise and mild annoyance at his friend the moment they landed on a heap on the dusty earth. "What...what the hell Rei?!" he exclaimed when he felt the air return back to his lungs. His friend however did not answer question instead Rei was instantly back on his feet scowling at the intruder that suddenly interrupted their fun his hand clenched into fists but the scowl on his face was suddenly replaced with a frightened look when he met the intruder's gaze.

Their gazes locked. Though the child must still be no older than seven years old Rei could've sworn he felt like looking straight into the eyes of a venomous snake. A shudder ran down his spine as he swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. He quickly broke eye contact when he felt his hands start to shake. Fixing his gaze at the ground before him, he began gaping wide-eyed at the kunais by his feet. _"What the hell..."_ he idly thought and then it hit him. "An Uchiha..." he mouthed when he saw a glimpse of the family crest on the child's shirt. He looked back into his eyes again, the child was wearing such a dark expression that Rei couldn't help but feel like his soul was being torn into shreds. Rei visibly paled at the intensity of the glare.

"Why you little..." Jun began to exclaim the moment he picked himself up the ground but was stopped midway when his friend clamped a hand on his shoulder, digging his fingers in for emphasis.

"Don't..." Rei began his face the sole expression of someone who knew his own limits. "He's the Uchiha clan head's second son Sasuke."

Jun gaped at his friend in part anger. "Like that's reason enough to chicken out?" he exclaimed incredulously, however his friend simply grabbed his arm then proceeded to drag him away. "Hey what the hell...we're Konoha shinobi, we can't just abandon our pride...we" he ranted squirming in the other's grip.

"Keep your mouth shut and don't look back." Rei said in a hushed whisper when he saw Jun at the corner of his eye began to turn his head. "Let him be! The look in his eyes..." he paused jaws tightening. "...they looked ready to kill. Don't provoke him."

Jun looked back at his friend, the look of disbelief marring his features. "I can't believe we're letting a little brat scare us off."

"He's an Uchiha, that should be reason enough."

--

Sasuke had hidden in the bushes cursing at himself for being so weak and not to mention for being a total moron. Of course he had been given the warning of not using chakra more than what his body can handle. But then again when he looked at Naruto's wounded and battered state he just didn't have it in him to ignore the sight. So he resorted to what he knew would somehow help the blond.

They stopped at a deserted area near the training grounds. Sasuke carefully let Naruto lie against a tree in what he assumed was a comfortable position and then began concentrating on his chakra until a bluish light enveloped his hand - he then began healing him. It was also strange how his thoughts briefly went back to Kabuto almost missing the white haired medic nin. It was situations like this that he appreciated the bastard's presence. Still, he guessed he should be thankful at least that Kabuto had somehow forced him to study some of the more basic healing techniques.

And it was then when he was almost done in his ministrations that he started feeling his energy slowly being pulled out from his body. His sight doubled and blurred for a bried moment. Sasuke shook his head trying to clear his vision but then the next instance he opened his eyes he began having a fit of hot white uncomfortable flashes that seemed to split his brain into pieces. It was as if his system was begging for him to stop. He growled knowing he had no choice. Plus he wasn't going to risk losing consciousness if the pain of the flashes came to that extent - in front of the blond. What if Naruto woke up and found him lying there? How would he explain himself? It seriously wasn't the first meeting he had planned in mind.

He was aware of the healing powers of the Kyuubi no Kitsune of course but he wasn't going to risk letting Naruto wake up aching all over. Not a chance!

Running to a nearby bush, Sasuke released the henge and instantly dropped on all fours panting.

As minutes passed by the onyx-eyed child began to feel relief and was more than thankful that the uncomfortable flashes seemed to ease down as well. Sasuke lay on his back still heaving out deep breaths, his breathing pattern was being a major ass, his heart continued to ram against his ribcage. _"Fuck this, I'm so useless. I need to get stronger soon."_ he thought sharply pounding the side of his fist to the ground. _"I won't be any good protecting Naruto in this state."_

Minutes moved again while the child continued to get his breathing to normal. Sleep seemed adamant to lure him in into its peaceful clutches but he knew he had to stay awake for Naruto. However the damnable thing called slumber was being a persistent bastard. Sasuke fell in and out of consciousness. One part of his mind struggled to stay awake, another one wanted to give in into the calmness. He faintly heard sounds of voices nearby but his mind was already muddled up to take any interest on what was going on around him. Stupid sleep was winning.

_"Please...someone help me!"_

Sasuke's eyes snapped wide open. The first coherent thought that immediately passed through his mind was to get to Naruto. The pair of midnight black orbs instantly took on a dark murderous look. He was instantly on his feet peering through the bushes the sight made his blood run cold once more. Screw his chakra reserves already he wasn't going to let those good for nothing kids get away with what they were doing. Picking several leaves on the ground around him, Sasuke performed a few quick handseals turning the leaves into kunais and without as much a second's hesitation, he aimed the sharp metals to the general direction of the two genins.

The ebony haired teen decided to make himself known. He rose to his feet standing a short distance away from the other two. Sasuke's left hand resting on his hip, head cocked in an angle to his right, piercing gaze boring holes into the other's skull.

He knew something in his eyes despite the absence of his sharingan must have triggered a wave of fear in the kid's gut that was the first to look at him. He didn't spent the last ten years of his life glaring and scowling at everyone that crossed his path for nothing. He heard the kid mutter the words 'an uchiha' before breaking eye contact quickly dragging his friend away from the scene. Sasuke would have wanted to do something more intimidating other than targeting them with kunais and having them subject to his evil glare of doom but knew he was in no position to do so. The white flashes came back with a vengeance.

Making clear that the two little bastards weren't around or within the vicinity anymore, a puff of smoke erupted - the kunais on the ground turned back to their normal state.

And that was when he noticed blue cerulean eyes locking gazes with his pitch black orbs.

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat.

Time seemed to stand still.

Naruto was watching him, still trembling, still afraid, tears still flowing freely from his face, but no longer in a trance of terror.

It felt like forever since he'd seen those eyes.

The ebony-haired child's gaze softened a smile forming on his lips as he began drawing closer to the other blond ignoring the searing pain in his head. "Are you...alright?" he asked voice a tad hesitant. He knew this Naruto couldn't possibly know what he had done in his previous life. However, with the way the other child was watching him he couldn't help but feel like he was peering into his soul.

Sasuke clenched his hands into fists willing himself to stay in control. He didn't want his emotions overwhelming him again. It seemed to be happening a lot that day. He mentally barated at himself, not missing the way Naruto's form flinched with his actions. The blond must have thought he was there to beat him up as well. The child's hands reflexively wrapped itself around his legs seemingly trying to protect itself from the blow. Sasuke let out a calming breath despite the fact that the thought of Naruto being afraid all the time demanded harsh punishment on his part. He so wanted to make all the people that dare laid a finger on his precious blond writhe in pain.

But he had more pressing matters to attend to, for instance the fact that he had Naruto in front of him practically shaking in fear. Sasuke loosened his fist into an open palm gesture then started reaching towards the blond.

_"He's going to hurt me..."_ was the only thought that passed through the child's mind and he was sure of it. However, he never expected a soft hand to land on his head. Naruto let out a startled gasp opening his eyes in the process.

"Hey...you okay?" Sasuke asked in his softest tone gently prying a stray strand of hair from Naruto's forehead

Jerking his head back the blond blinked in surprise. "You're not...going to hurt me?" he asked with eyes wide open.

Sasuke thought about what his reaction would be if he was indeed a seven year old then proceeded to wipe the tear stained cheek acting like the words surprised him. "Hurt you? Why would I do that?" he asked, a frown on his forehead making it appear that he was confused.

Naruto fixed his gaze on the hand on his cheek then back to the face before him feeling a strange sense of deja vu.

_"Naruto...you're safe now."_

The blond mentally shook his head. He knew those words were just a figment of his wishful thinking. Yet somehow feeling those hands upon his face, Naruto couldn't dismiss the feeling of warmth...the warmth that he could've sworn he had felt before.

"People don't really...like me that much."he replied bowing his head hiding the sadness in his pair of blue orbs. "They tend to...hit me all the time."_  
_

Sasuke's eyes hardened for a brief instant. _"Those damn villagers." _he mentally growled. Lifting the blond's chin so their gazes met again which earned another surprised look from said blond, Sasuke spoke. "I'm Sasuke...what's your name?"

Naruto's upper lip began to tremble menacingly. What was happening? Why was someone suddenly friendly with him? Uncertain eyes studied the ebony-haired teen for a while searching for any sign of hatred - of evil intentions but found none. Closing his eyes as if debating whether to answer the question or not the blond finally replied. "Naruto...my name's Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke was grinning at him. "Naruto..." he started smiling happily for the first time. "...let's be friends."

The blond couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Friends?" he muttered in a low tone as if tasting the word in his mouth. He tore his gaze away from the child before him for a while seemingly deep in thought, after a few seconds he met his gaze once more and added firmly this time. "Friends!" he exclaimed cheerfully the blinding bright smile that Sasuke had missed so much was making itself known - back on full force on the blond's lips.

The onyx-eyed child's smile matched the brightness of the blond, a wave of happiness washed over Sasuke it was the start of...

Sasuke stiffened feeling an electric current pierce through his brain.

"Teme...not now." he moaned under his breath clutching his face in his hands. The demented flashes were relentless, he could feel the familiar attack pattern he had just a moment ago. _"Dammit."_ he mentally cursed.

At the sudden pained action - for Naruto knew that feeling more than anyone else, his hands were instantly on Sasuke's shoulders, his voice dripped with concern. "Sasuke...Sasuke are you alright? What...what's happening?"

"Ngghh..." Sasuke groaned falling on his knees then into the arms of the blond. "Naruto..." he said panting, breath ghosting against the other's ear.

"What...what is it?" he asked his eyes panicking. The blond's arms tightly snaked its way around the other child's figure. Somehow, Sasuke here with him, them in this position, it felt right.

"I'll be fine. I'll just sleep for a while." was the ebony-haired child's soft whisper.

"Sasuke..."

Gomen...nasai Naruto." Sasuke managed to utter before falling limp into the other's embrace.

The blond was confused beyond comprehension. Why was Sasuke apologizing? "Nani?" he asked explosively but no reply came.

TBC

--

Ohohohho! Yesh! I am evil! LOL! I try to be evil at least!

Like it? Hate it? Let me know ne? Reviews will be greatly appreciated.

--

**[FEEDBACKS)**

**zchocolatebunniesrulezworld:** Phew, thanks so much for saying that. I felt oddly relieved knowing it wasn't that...corny! . Though I still think it was! LOL! *nervous laughter*And of course Itachi! YOSH! I am having a hard time though in how I would introduce him as being not the one responsible for the family. But I do have an idea now, I'm just not sure if it's believable enough! Anyway, thanks so much for the wonderful feedback.

**shadowphoenix143:** You are too nice! T___T Arigatou phoenix-san! *bows down head fervently* Hmm, the residents can be stubborn idiots, it's going to take time.

**eeaagoh:** I feel so inadequte lately. I mean seriously, I've approached several beta readers here in but not one...NOT ONE! cared to bother and reply T___T At least if they didn't want to take the job they'd say it so I won't have to keep on hoping! *is bricked* I really want it to flow smoothly, honestly I cringed reading my work. *shrug* Thanks for taking time and reviewing this! *gives cookie*

**SolitaryLightning:** What do you mean by Anbu of all things? It was a bad idea wasn't it? *gets shot* . hehehe! Sasuke will have to constantly remind himself he's back being puny and cute...and possibly having raving fangirls after him again! *shudders at the thought* O_O

**ensis013:** Thank you so much for dropping a feedback! I know what you mean. *blood boils at the memory* He very rarely appears in the manga now and if he does he's being a major dick! GRRR!!! But still can't help but love him cause of course our lovable blond just doesn't have a hateful bone in his body for the Uchiha. *grumbles* LOL! I love nice Itachi!!! After hearing the truth (well half truth since I have a feeling Madara's lying in some aspects) I can't really imagine Itachi being a cold heartless killer anymore.

**demon'sLOver:** I know sorry! I don't know, this fic is going to have it's sad moments...but am more than adamant to build a happy atmosphere for this two. I hope you continue to read this story! Thanks so much for the review.


End file.
